


Homework Verse: Jensen's List #11 (Tied and True)

by nyxocity



Series: Homework Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Jensen doesn't get to do this nearly often enough. Rope play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Verse: Jensen's List #11 (Tied and True)

"This one," Jared says and points to the piece of yellow paper in Jensen's hand. "Number eleven."

Jensen's thumb smoothes over the edge of the paper and he looks up at Jared, one brow rising above the line of his glasses. "You're sure?" The words are deep and throaty, an edge of danger to them. 

"Why?"

Jensen sets the list aside on the couch, reaches out, puts his hands on Jared's face and pulls him in. "Because…" Jensen says, staring into Jared's eyes. Jensen brushes his lips over Jared's, feather light, a hot drag. "Once we start that…" he goes on, voice dropping lower as he sweeps his tongue into Jared mouth. Sweet teasing flash over Jared's tongue. "There's no going back... until it's over." His fingers tighten along Jared's jaw line, thumbs pressing up hard into the soft skin under Jared's chin. 

"You know…" Words a heated breath into Jared's mouth, teeth grazing Jared's lower lip. "I'm not letting you up…" Sudden seizing, deep bite and Jared gasps at the unexpected flare of pain. "Til I'm done with you."

"Jesus Christ." Jared feels shaky, more than a little dazed. "You're not exactly making me think twice."

Jensen plunges his tongue deep and swirls around Jared's, tugs Jared's tongue into his mouth and nips the tip. "Good," Jensen breathes as he pulls back. He's smiling, and his eyes are completely _wicked_ , dancing with dark glee. 

Jared's not worried. He trusts Jensen completely. It's been a couple of months now, and they've each got a pretty good idea of how the other one works. But he can't deny the slightest delicious thrill at Jensen's expression, almost _coveting_ , and he has no idea exactly what Jensen has planned, just the basics outlined in the list.

Jensen's biting his way down Jared's chin, across the line of Jared's jaw to his throat, fingers gripping him possessively, and he tips his head back, inhales sharply. He _loves_ it when Jensen gets like this; all lionish and alpha.

Jensen pushes him away roughly. Gets to his feet and takes Jared by the shoulders, pulls him up.

"Take off your clothes," Jensen orders, in that completely undeniable voice. The one where you know you better fucking do what he wants, right the hell now, or he's going to tease and torment you for hours--and maybe he will, anyway, just _because_. Jared really doesn't care, either way; he's hard as a rock. Knows he'll get what he wants by the time this is all over. He peels out of his clothes in a blur.

"Now," Jensen says. "Get your hot ass on the dining room table." He growls the words, a thick and throaty purr that hits Jared like a lash. 

"Yes sir." Jared does as he's told.

The dining room table is cold, a false chill of air conditioning. But Jared doesn't hesitate; sits down and lies back, wriggling his body up the table until his arms are stretched out over his head, line of the hard wood digging into the backs of his calves. He slides his hands underneath his head and looks up at Jensen. "Like this?"

Jensen's eyes roam up and down the length of his body, taking in every detail. He runs his hands over Jared's body, fingertips caressing everywhere. "Not quite," Jensen whispers and leans down, mouth seizing Jared's. His hands flow up Jared's arms while he sucks on Jared's tongue. Jensen slides one of Jared's hands down until it's resting against his own cock, and he moans, arches into the touch.

"I want you…" Jensen curls his tongue and licks over Jared's upper lip. "To get yourself hard." Jensen fits his hand over Jared's, guides him to grip himself, fingers flexing. "Nice, long, slow strokes," Jensen breathes, setting the pace with his own hand, Jared's fingers moving under his in time.

"Good," Jensen says, lets go of Jared's hand. He stands there, just watching for a moment, the tip of his tongue flicking out over his lower lip, and Jared moans, thumbs under the head. But he doesn't change the pace, and Jensen nods like he's satisfied, turns and disappears into the bedroom.

Jared squeezes himself, fingers flexing, pulling, so fucking slow that it's driving him crazy, and he'd never touch himself like this if Jensen hadn't asked. He needs more than this, and Jensen knows it. He tucks his lips between his teeth, breathes out hard through his nose, forces himself to keep stroking slow, cock aching, begging for more already. 

Jensen's back within minutes, and Jared doesn't stop, knows better than to stop. Jensen's got several coils of rope in his hands, fingers stroking the smooth weft and wind. Jensen lifts his chin, watches Jared for another moment before his eyes flick down to the rope. "Hemp," he says, like it's supposed to mean something. "It's expensive," he goes on, motioning for Jared to sit up with his free hand. "But that's not a problem."

Jensen's eyes fix on Jared's, and Jared's breath catches in his throat. So intense. Jesus. "Stop touching yourself," Jensen commands. "Put your arms over your head."

Jared lets go with a twinge of regret, thumb sweeping over the beads of pre-come on the tip as he pulls away.

"It's the absolute best rope for this," Jensen confides as he leans in, sliding the rope behind Jared's neck. "Just wait until you see…" he whispers, biting at Jared's neck, pulling the rope tight. "Until you feel." He crosses the rope between Jared's pecs, lets it lie there for a moment as he slides another length of rope through the loop at the back of Jared's neck.

"The Japanese call it Kinbaku-bi," Jensen breathes into Jared's ear as he pulls one end of the new length around Jared's left side. "Beautiful bondage." Jensen pulls the right side around too, and then he does this inexplicable twist, deft movement of hands pulling all four ends of rope together and through, tightening in a crisscross over Jared's pecs that leaves Jared breathless.

"They perfected it…" Jensen whispers, slowly pulling, tightening just so, around Jared's back and his torso. "To an art form…" a bite against his pulse, the rope ends looping through each other across his stomach. "But not just for art…" Crossing and twisting through, pulling taut again. Jared sucks in a breath against the pressure, Jensen's wicked tongue trailing up to his ear and whispering. "Also to bring pleasure…" Winding down in a slow weave, and it _is_ beautiful, if Jared could concentrate on anything but Jensen's fingertips brushing against Jared while he makes adjustments, tightening and considering, his mouth never far from Jared's neck.

It feels like a revelation for Jared; Jensen _loves_ this. The art of it, the slow, caressing movements, the care he takes with the wrapping, the knots. How he slides his fingers underneath each length after he pulls it, making sure it's not too tight. He's _good_ at this. And it's strange… like Jensen's been holding back some kind of secret all this time. 

"When it's done correctly," Jensen says, a slip of tongue down the edge of Jared's ear. "It feels fucking _incredible_." Jensen snugs the ropes around Jared's body and he hisses out a sudden breath. "Pushes blood to the most sensitive areas," Jensen breathes, licking a trail down Jared's neck. "Makes them over-sensitized." Jesus, the tension around his chest muscles, squeezing as Jensen pulls another twist of rope taut over Jared's bellybutton. "So that the slightest touch…" Jensen's mouth slides lower, closes around his nipple, electric shocks all through Jared as he jolts, cock twitching. "Is intoxicating." Hot breath gliding, air sliding smooth against delicate, hardened skin, and God it _already_ feels better than good.

Jensen finishes the twisting loop across Jared's hips. He shakes his head, mouth grazing Jared's collarbone as he pulls away. "The true skill involved in this art is so unappreciated."

"I appreciate it." Jared moves for Jensen's mouth. But Jensen draws back, pulls the ropes between his hands, and Jared feels it tense around him, stop him short of his goal.

"No. Not yet," Jensen smiles. "But you will."

Jensen puts a hand on Jared's shoulder and pushes him back, flat on the table. Jared goes willingly, eyes popping wide as he feels Jensen lift his cock away from his body. Jensen wraps two ends of rope around the head, slow crisscross down the length, looping and twining through each other, down under his sac and Jared gasps at the slight cinch around the base of his balls. Jensen draws out to pull the ends through the loops around Jared's hips. Jared's cock hits his stomach, tightening as Jensen tugs the ropes down and keeps going. 

"God," Jensen breathes, admiring his work. "Your cock is _so_ hard. Pretty little knot under the head, tied against your belly. So fucking pretty."

Jesus, his cock is _pinned_ against his belly, laced up inside delicate rope. Jensen lifts Jared's leg, wraps the rope around, up his inner thigh, does the same with the other. By the time he's done, Jared's panting, wanting to beg, calves tied to his thighs, and if he moves even the _slightest_ bit his cock pulls completely _wrong_ , almost painful, trying to tug away from his body, but it can't pull free. So he goes very still, legs bent, spread wide open for Jensen. If he just lies here, he can feel his cock, his balls, flush and full with blood, so _good_.

"Your hands," Jensen says, slides his fingers up Jared's arms to his wrists, kisses Jared hard as he wraps a new length of rope around them, bites Jared's cheek as he pulls away, up and over, loop and twist, binding Jared's wrists and then wrapping between them. Jensen gets up, leaves Jared lying there, and when Jared tries to move, tries to look and see what's happening, Jensen yanks the two ends with one hand, tugs him flat, head against the table. He can feel Jensen spread the two lengths, tie each one in a series of knots to the opposite legs of the table.

He can hear Jensen rise to his feet, _feel_ Jensen's eyes moving over him, taking in every inch of bound skin. 

"So gorgeous," Jensen says, sounding almost absent. Fingertips running over Jared lightly, tracing the lines of the rope, the edges of skin. Jared wonders how often Jensen's gotten to do this to someone, anyone. Knows it doesn't matter. No matter how many, it wasn't like _this_.

Jensen winds rope around each of Jared's ankles, secures them to the legs of the table, rises up, his fingernails tracing up the line of Jared's calf. He walks to the other end of the table, fingers trailing up Jared's body.

"Try to move," Jensen says, looking directly into Jared's eyes, hand skating the sensitive underside of Jared's arm. 

Jared wriggles carefully, and yeah, he's got a _little_ movement, but—

"Perfect." Jensen leans down and sucks Jared's lower lip into his mouth. "Can't move…" Jensen takes a deep breath, lets go. "Just squirm and struggle a little bit." Teeth sinking into the round of Jared's cheek before he tugs away.

"Have to," Jensen whispers, another length of rope in his hands. "Have to tie some knots around your neck, Jared. It's not art, but it's so fucking _hot_." Jared feels Jensen's hands slide behind his head. "I won't make it tight enough to hurt." 

Jared looks up into those eyes--dark green, warm and filled with want--sees a question cut rough from need. Jared relaxes, feels Jensen's fingers work across his throat, warm glide, touch and press that sends shivers racing down Jared's spine. Jensen ties tiny knots in between the twists of rope, fingers shaking just a little with each one as he tightens them down. Jared can see raw hunger in Jensen's eyes, teeth biting into his lower lip. Jensen's riveted on what's he's doing to Jared, the knots he's making, and it's not just want Jared sees in his face; it's something a little bit like awe. 

When he's done, Jensen slides two fingers underneath the bond, tugs a little. "Can you breathe?" Jensen asks, making sure, even though Jared can see he already knows Jared can. Jared nods his head. 

"Can't help it," Jensen grates, moving around to the side of Jared's body. "Your fucking neck… just begs to be marked." Jensen leans, mouth sinking into the space between the two twines of rope, sucking hard, moving on. And fuck, Jared can _feel_ him kneading the ropes between his teeth.

Jared groans, words cracked and broken. "Fuck, Jensen. _Please_."

Jensen slides a hand across Jared's chest, thumb and forefinger twisting, rolling his nipple. Pinching and playing, one hand kneading back and forth, the other one stroking Jared lightly, teasingly where's he's spread open and exposed. 

"The things I'm going to do to you…" Jensen breathes. "You're completely helpless, all tied up, pretty knots like bows on a gift." Jensen leans down, sucks and swirls his tongue over Jared's nipple, teeth catching sharply. "Not gonna touch your cock, Jared. Gonna do every fucking thing else, though."

"Jesus Christ, Jensen." When Jared bought in for "bind Jared and make him come without ever touching his cock", Jared had no fucking _idea_ he was in for _this_. It's amazingly, incredibly hot; beautifully bound, Jensen's hands, mouth, teeth and tongue all over him. If it's this much of a turn on for Jared, he can only imagine how Jensen feels. 

Jensen's got the fingers of one hand tangled in the rope around Jared's neck, sliding, pulling, rolling skin and knots between, other hand stroking up the spread crease of him, circling, rubbing his hole. Jared moans, tries to arch into Jensen's touch, his mouth locked on Jared's nipple, but the ropes only pull tighter, a sudden squeeze of blood in every extremity, and Jared throws his head back, groans.

He can feel Jensen smile as his tongue spirals out around Jared's nipple. 

Fingernails scraping the hollow of Jared's throat, tugging, teeth teasing his other nipple, and God, it feels… Skin over-sensitized, the barest pressure sending skitters of pleasure through him. Fingers playing relentlessly between Jared's legs, brushing up under his balls, and oh _fuck_. Delicate skin held taut, flush with blood, and it feels insanely good, shocks shuddering through him, sparks up his spine. His eyes flutter shut and he squirms, moaning.

Jensen chuckles, opens his mouth and sinks his teeth in the skin of Jared's chest, wide around the nipple as he seals his lips around and _sucks_. Jared gasps, jolts, and Jesus _fuck_ he's already so sensitive, the added pressure of Jensen's mouth, sucking the blood even closer to the skin is almost too fucking much.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," he grates out, wriggles, and Jensen's hand tightens in the rope around his neck. "So fucking _good_."

"It's only going to get better," Jensen promises in a thick whisper, his mouth dragging lower, biting into the muscle of Jared's stomach and _shit_ , that feels fucking good _too_. His cock is aching hard, straining inside its bonds, and it feels heavier than normal, nerves electric, alive. Jensen's doing so many things to him that Jared can barely focus on them all, but every single one is going straight to his cock, and God, the skin there feels hot, so much blood, swollen, begging to be touched.

Jensen traces a pattern over Jared's balls, just under the base of his cock, jagged pleasure shooting up the length, tip twitching. Jared can feel precome leak out, beading; slow, hot drip onto his belly. He groans, Jensen's wicked mouth sucking at him, teeth scraping, fingers threading, knuckles pushing against Jared's throat, winding deep into the knots. 

"God. Look so fucking hot," Jensen breathes, hot shiver over Jared's skin. "Should see it." Jensen bites the jut of Jared's hip bone, tongue laving up the curve. "Everyone should see it," Jensen whispers, teeth seizing the skin of Jared's waist where the bone meets. Jared seizes, muscles locking, hissing in a breath. Fuck, so fucking _good_. Jensen moves the hand teasing between Jared's legs, sucks his finger into his mouth, lets Jared feel what he's doing, movements played out, lips and finger, slick, hot against his body. Jared moans, shivers, feels Jensen's tongue trace a rocky path over skin and rope all the way up Jared's side. Up, over and across Jared's chest, a lazy trail up to Jared's throat, tongue flicking under the rope, into the hollow. 

"Should put you on display, Jared," Jensen says, catching a knot between his teeth, twisting, licking up the underside of Jared's chin. Jared feels a chill work deep into his spine, catch there with Jensen's words, the flick of his tongue across Jared's lips. Jensen's eyes are dark, pupils huge, staring so intently into Jared's, slick tip of his finger teasing just inside Jared's body. "So beautiful. Everyone should get to see."

And God, _fuck_. Just the very idea makes Jared shudder, writhe a little. He lunges and their mouths meet in a harsh tangle, biting, licking, hungry, circling tongues plunging deep.

"You… all spread open… tied up like a pretty little package," Jensen whispers. The words are shaky, guttural heat. "Your body was made to be wrapped like this. Made into art." Bite, suck and swirl, and Jared's mesmerized, held by the intensity of Jensen's eyes. "It's not fair…" Jensen whispers, biting down the line of Jared's jaw, teeth catching under the bone where it meets Jared's ear. "That I'm the only one…" Finger pushing in, sliding deeper, Jensen's tongue gliding up Jared's ear, his hand clenching into a fist around the knots at Jared's throat. "Who gets to see it." Jensen pushes his finger deep inside and Jared chokes back a cry, neck twisting against sharp knuckles as Jensen sweeps his tongue down Jared's cheek and bites his mouth, breathes in the sound.

"And you," Jensen growls, heat of his mouth claiming Jared's, his finger pressing up inside, stealing all Jared's breath. "Would love…" Sliding down, crooking fingertip that makes Jared gasp. "Every second of it." Jensen tugs on the rope around Jared's neck, pulls him up into the kiss. Jensen's words are a thick rhythm of breath, vibrating inside Jared's mouth. "You think I didn't notice…" Glide of tongue, finger curling and stretching. "The way you love to show off?" Push and thrust inside, Jared shivering helplessly on the end of Jensen's hand. "The way you'd stretch and bend over in class, arch that hot fucking neck, show off your perfect stomach, expose your lower back…" Jensen's other hand clutches the rope at Jared's throat, yanks, firm and gentle, and Jared makes a broken sound. "Teasing. Inviting everyone to look." Jensen shoves a second finger inside, and Jared throws his head back, muscles going taut.

"Think they'd like to see _this_ , Jared?" Fingers plunging deep, spreading Jared apart. "See the things you let me do to you? How much you _love_ every single one?" Jensen's voice is dark and thick as sin, caressing Jared's mouth, filling his mind. "See how you _take_ it?" Scissor and crook right against the bundle of nerves, and sweet Jesus motherfucking _Christ_ \--someday Jensen _is_ going to kill him.

"It's a fucking tragedy," Jensen whispers, tongue sweeping into Jared's mouth, fingers flexing, stretching inside Jared's body. "That the world won't ever get to see you like this…" Teeth closing across the line of Jared's chin, possessive and tugging, releasing. "Because you're _mine_." The words are almost gentle, so close to sweet, press of Jensen's lips, his fingers fucking in deep and hard.

And that's it. Full bodied sinuous shiver, relaxing into every single thing Jensen's doing. Jared lets Jensen have him, take him, do whatever the fuck he wants, because Jesus, there's nothing hotter than Jensen calling Jared "his". 

Jared kisses Jensen deep, wet and hard, gives back what he can with his lips, tongue. Jensen makes a kind of rumbling, purring sound into Jared's mouth, fingers splaying flat against his neck, laced through the weave, fingers inside Jared pushing apart, sweet sting widening him, closing and pushing up into that spot, so slick and fucking amazing.

"God," Jensen breathes out hot, the word painted against Jared's mouth. "You're so relaxed. Want it. Even all tied up and helpless, you're taking this like it's nothing, aren't you?" Jensen bites down on the tip of Jared's tongue, and oh, fuck, _fuck_ , third finger pushing inside him, so full, Jensen whispering, "Love how you take it, how it's never enough for you." Twisting and catching, so fucking _right_ on the sensitive bundle of nerves, sliding deep and filling him, fingers crooking, spreading, strange arrangement of knuckles, pushing into places Jared's never felt before, and Jared's eyes fly wide. 

"Oh, _God_." Jared strains, bites down hard against his own tongue while Jensen watches, fingers fucking Jared ruthlessly hard. He can feel blood pressing against his skin everywhere, trapped between the ropes, every single nerve awake and on edge, begging for the slightest touch, barest breath, brush of fingers. And Jensen doesn't leave him wanting; bites deep around Jared's nipple, sucking mouth, flick of tongue over the hardened tip. Jared hisses, jerks inside his bonds, wants so much to arch into the touch, that wicked, teasing mouth, but he can't. Holds himself very still, just lets it happen, feels every single sensation, Jensen's teeth dragging over him, fingers driving deep, merciless inside him. Slow slide of thumb across his sac, and _God_ , it's so fucking _incredible_. Fireworks shooting up into his belly, a slow spiral of pleasure outward from the base of his spine, stomach turning inside out. It's somehow even worse and even _better_ than when he teased himself all day, so close to the edge, panting and just _enjoying_ everything Jensen's giving him.

“Seeing you like this... you have no fucking idea what it does to me,” Jensen says, twisting his fingers, and Jared stiffens with the sudden pleasure of it, hips straining against the rope. And then Jensen slides his hand free, leaving Jared gasping, empty. 

“Fuck. Don’t stop,” Jared begs.

“I know I’m supposed to make you come, but there are so many things I want to do to you first. Can’t help it, the way you look.”

Jensen walks around the table, stands at the end so that Jared has to tilt his head back to see him. Watches Jensen climb up, straddle Jared’s head.

Jensen rubs his thumb across Jared’s mouth, smearing, fingers of his other hand popping the button on his pants, unzipping. He pulls his cock out, squeezes the hard length, thumb brushing over the glistening tip. He glides the slickness over the seam of Jared’s mouth and Jared tips his head back, parts his lips and licks out with his tongue, chasing the salty taste. Jensen settles the fingers of both hands along Jared’s jaw, nudges his cock against Jared’s face, streaking his cheek wet. “Such a good boy, opening for me,” Jensen whispers, tugging Jared’s jaw open wider. He pushes in slow, velvety flesh over Jared’s tongue and he molds his mouth around it, sucks Jensen deeper. Hears Jensen hiss, feels his fingers clench against Jared’s skin. 

“God. Your fucking _mouth_ , Jared.” Jensen groans and sinks deep, all the way to the back of Jared’s throat and Jared runs his tongue up the silky underside, moans around the length. Jensen slides his hands down the tender skin of Jared’s throat, and Jared can feel his fingers snake under the ropes, cinching into fists around the laces. He _pulls_ on them and Jared can feel his body slide just a little, ropes tugging at him everywhere in protest, squeezing his cock, tightening around his balls, sinking into the flesh of his arms, his chest, belly, legs, blood rushing, quick hard pressure against his skin. Jensen holds him there, cock sliding slick over Jared’s lips as he pulls out—and then he thrusts, a jagged push of hips to the back of Jared’s throat, filling him instantly. Jared hollows his cheeks and sucks, can’t do much more than that, because fuck, blood pushing hard against his skin everywhere, tingling, over-sensitized, cock and balls throbbing with pleasure, begging for release. He can feel the _air_ against his skin and everything feels so crazy fucking good, too good. If Jensen would just move him a little more…

Jensen’s too busy fucking Jared’s mouth, driving into him again and again, shuddering, hands fastened in the rope at Jared’s throat. “God. So fucking hot.” Slam and twist, cock head grinding. “Rope around your neck like a fucking bridle for me to ride your mouth.” Jared can feel the pressure building in every part of his body, prickling, nerves dancing on edge. Jensen pauses, lets go of Jared’s neck long enough to push his shoulders, body sliding back down into place, and Jared moans, lips tightening around Jensen’s cock. He can feel the blood rush, surging out from the places it was trapped, it feels like relief and it feels even fucking _better_ than the pressure did. 

“Okay?” Jensen gasps. Jared nods and Jensen’s off, yanking on the rope around Jared’s neck as he fucks hard and deep into Jared’s mouth. It’s wet and messy, lips slick and swollen, Jared wriggling inside his bonds, shivers of pleasure running under his skin everywhere.

“You’ve got a mouth made for sucking cock, Jared,” Jensen gasps out, riding him relentlessly. “And the way you open up, moaning so pretty…” Jensen’s picking up speed, hips driving, pounding. “Such a slut for my cock…” Shuddering twist, savage thrust. “You don’t even care where I put it...” Jensen’s whole body is trembling, “as long as it’s inside you.”

Jared hollows his cheeks, sucks harder, greedily. Flattens out his tongue and curls the tip to catch the bundle of nerves with every stroke.

“Want me to come, don’t you? Look at you, so eager for it. Not going to do that, Jared. Not until I’m done with you.” Jensen slows his thrusts until he’s rocking, gliding between Jared’s lips, and then his fingers trail up Jared’s throat, over his cheeks. Jensen pulls out slow, wraps his hand around the base, rubs the head of his cock against Jared’s lips. Jensen traces the outline of Jared’s mouth, smooth, velvet flesh, so hot, the taste of precome catching and clinging. Jensen tucks himself in his pants, slides from the table and bends to kiss Jared, licking the inside of Jared’s mouth like he’s tasting himself, which is just too fucking hot. Jensen pulls back, runs his finger under Jared’s lower lip. “Look so fucking gorgeous like this. Mouth all used and red, swollen from taking my cock.” Jensen trails his hand down Jared’s side as he walks, up the outside of Jared’s bound thigh. “Body trussed and spread open for me.” Jensen’s standing between Jared’s legs, and Jared watches him pull his cock out, his hand gliding slick lube down the length. “Be a shame not to use it.”

He shoves inside Jared with one hard thrust, sinking all the way to the bottom. It feels fucking exquisite, motion sending jolting waves of pleasure through Jared’s balls, his cock, up though his belly, spreading out across his bound thighs. Jensen slides his fingers under the ropes wrapped around Jared’s hips, thumbs hooking over, tugs a little, and Jared gasps, feels the bindings around his cock flex and tighten. Another bright, sharp wave of pleasure works through him, cock so stressed and flushed, blood pushing to the head, building pressure under thin, hot skin. It doesn’t fucking _stop_ either, constant exquisite pleasure-pressure, and he throws back his head, mouth falling open, body squirming under the ceaseless assault. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so fucking good, Oh my God, my _God_.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen whispers. He pulls back, hips snapping to fill Jared again and Jared’s eyes fly open. Fucking _fuck_ , it’s too much; the tightness squeezing his cock, Jensen filling him, fucking into the sweet spot inside him, pleasure rippling up from his balls, and every fucking thrust of Jensen’s hips sends waves of ecstasy spilling through him, pushing the constant pleasure in him higher and higher, and fuck, he’s going to fucking _die_. Whole body trembling, shaking, sweating, fingers clutching against useless air, and he can feel _everything_ , winding him so tight he can’t even fucking breathe, think.

Teeth biting deep into his lip as it builds and builds mercilessly, never pushing over, winding tighter, higher than Jared’s ever felt before, until every muscle in his body is clamping down, trying to wriggle away from the sensations but he can’t, fucking can’t and _oh Christ_ , it’s even _more_ intense than coming except there’s no relief and it goes on and on and on. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jared.” 

Jensen’s voice is rough, ragged, so fucking far away, drowned out by the ecstasy working through Jared. Cock driving into him, merciless as the sensations, and-- “Oh God. _Fuck_. Please, please, please--” he cries out the words in a ragged shout, doesn’t even know if what he’s saying makes any sense, he just _needs_ , so fucking _much_. Burning up, coming apart, muscles going rigid. Distantly, he hears Jensen groan, feels him shudder, and then—everything… just… stops. Jensen pulls out and the tension on Jared’s cock loosens, blood rushing back into place, and he bites back a scream, glorious fucking pleasure surging through him, high, sharp jagged spike.

“So good.” Jensen’s voice is an unsteady whisper in his ear. “Came with you clamping down, squirming on my dick.” Jared whimpers, feels Jensen replace his cock with two slick fingers, pushing inside him without ceremony. “Mmm… _God_ ,” Jensen moans. “Tight little ass, all stretched out from taking my cock. Full of my come. Jesus, you’re so fucking _slippery_ inside.” Jensen’s twisting his hand, fingers stroking, playing, teasing at Jared inside, like he’s trying to touch everywhere, fingers of his other hand pinching, rolling Jared’s nipple.

Jared moans, twitching with the assault of sensation. "Jensen, please." Jared's desperate, verging on tears, needing it so much, and God if Jensen would just touch his dick, even the _slightest_ touch, he knows he'd spill all over his belly in a heartbeat. "Can't… unless you touch me."

"I know you think you can't," Jensen says, leaning in closer. He nibbles Jared's lower lip, licks smooth over the curve. "But there is a way," he confides. Jared can feel Jensen's fingers spread apart inside him, points of both rubbing around the sweet spot, up and down, squeezing it gently between. So fucking _good_. Jared moans, feels like he's going to shatter apart. "There's a method…" Jensen breathes, thick and slow into Jared's mouth. "Called prostate milking." Fingers focused around that spot, not fucking him anymore, pressing, crooking, and fuck, _fuck_ , it's… _beyond_ anything he's ever felt before. "And when it's done right…" Tips curling into Jared's body, slow slip and slide, fixed on that center. 

"It makes you come twice as hard… twice as much." Mouth fastening, hot and demanding, sucking on Jared's tongue, and _God_. The way his fingers are moving, Jared can't even track what's happening inside him, the way that it _feels_. "It empties you. Milks your cock dry," Jensen whispers, lips clinging to Jared's, wet, smooth heat. "Without ever touching it."

And God, _fuck_. Jared can feel it _building_ , Jensen's fingers pressing into him, slow and gentle, intimate, rush of pleasure-pressure straight to his cock. "I've been dying to try it," Jensen says, voice shaking just a little. "For so long. And now you're here, all wrapped up, pretty gift, a present just for me. You can't even move, can't even twist a little. Just have to lay there and take it. Can't stop me." Sensation screaming up from deep inside him, nerves so stressed and stretched, flush and full of blood and his cock is twitching, straining. Fingers pushing apart, rubbing slow, and Jared's throat locks against the noise he wants to make, a gurgle of sound trapped in his chest, eyes rolling back in his head and Jesus _fuck_ , is Jensen still talking? Because he can't… he can't… 

"Couldn't stop it… even if you wanted to." Jensen voice cuts through him, low hissing whisper into Jared's ear. "You're _going_ to come." Thumb stroking over his balls, skin pulling even tighter, pleasure exploding up into his belly. "Right," fingers teasing inside, "about," light crook, massaging him, and oh, _oh_ , oh fucking _fuck_.

"Now." Twist and _push_ and--

Jared's stomach seizes, muscles pulling into knots, legs straining against his bonds, hands tightening into sudden fists, sound bursting from him in a rush. His orgasm _explodes_ through him, body contracting, convulsing inside the ropes, feels them cutting into his skin, tightening around his cock, intensifying the pleasure, _squeezing_ it up out of him in bursts. Head thrown back, mouth open, working soundlessly now, no breath left, fingernails digging into his palms, and _God_ Jensen's just stroking inside him slowly, crooning _good boy_ into his ear, and the first splash hits his body like a gunshot, a hot streak that paints him belly to chin, leaves him writhing, eyes wide, jaw working, every muscle taut as a tension wire, trembling and shaking. He comes again and again and again and _again_ , stretching out forever, each spurt more intense than the last until his belly and chest are covered in thick wetness. He's still trembling when it stops, pleasure barely receding. 

"God, that's _so_ hot." Jensen's fingers stroke up over Jared's cock, playing in the slick and Jared hisses, sensation overwhelming. “So much come all over you.” Jensen slides his fingers out of Jared’s body, and he’s still twitching when Jensen runs a palm across Jared’s belly, smoothing the slick into skin.

"This was about not touching your cock… but you were so good," Jensen whispers, reverent. "You have to feel this." He molds his slick hand over Jared's cock and squeezes, strokes his fingers up the length, other hand cupping Jared’s balls, tugging them, and Jared's body seizes tight, pleasure ripping up from his belly fast and hard, cock pulsing weakly, barest drip of come onto his belly. But it doesn't stop there, body wracked and shaking, Jensen stroking, tugging, cock pushing out dry bursts of pleasure, and fuck, it almost _hurts_ but it feels so _incredible_ , nerves trembling with pleasure, over stressed and God, God, _God_ , he's not sure he's ever felt _anything_ this intense. Toes curling, body locked down tight as a drum. He's lost in the overwhelming sensations, Jensen steadily stroking him through it, world spinning out and slipping away and he chokes for breath, gasping. 

He feels like he's going to pass out, going to die. One last seizing convulsion, cock twitching reflexively and he bites down on the inside of his cheek, throws his head back, skull colliding against the hard wood. Everything fades as the last shivers of pleasure run through him, gossamer thin and exquisite. World to black, drifting and swirling, and when he opens his eyes again, Jensen's standing over him, lips parted, eyes wide.

"Are you… was that…?"

"Let me the fuck up," Jared breathes.

Jensen doesn't hesitate. He reaches for the scissors lying on the table, snips Jared's bonds in exacting places and pulls them wide, quick and efficient.

The second he's free, blood racing through him, he sits up, grabs Jensen in his arms and pulls him close. "Tell me something," he whispers, staring into those wide, honest eyes. 

"What?" The word is raspy, almost needy, and Jared realizes that Jensen thinks something is wrong, that he pushed Jared too far.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He closes his mouth over Jensen's and sucks on his tongue, languid and slow. "Because," he breathes between twists of tongue, "that was the most amazing thing I think I've ever felt."

"No," Jensen whispers back, fingers clasping Jared's jaw, pulling him in, nibbling, licking slow around the inside, mapping teeth and sleek skin. "You are _not_ ," Jensen says, very distinctly, angling his jaw and driving his tongue deeper. Slow suck and pull, tug and release, "Allowed," bite and lick, fingertips sinking into skin, thumbs driving into the softness beneath Jared's chin. "To die." Gentle lick over his mouth, flash of tongue inside.

Jensen pushes him back onto the table, hands easing him slowly. Jared goes with it, watches as Jensen draws his hands away, strips off his own clothes, peeling them slowly, sliding his glasses off. And then he's there, skin warm and weight of him pressing into Jared, mouth claiming Jared's. Fingers tangling in Jared's hair, fistfuls pulled through clutching fingers, body arching into him, and God, Jared doesn't think he could ever get enough of this, Jensen naked, bare and so close, all over him, sinuous, dangerous and loving all at once. 

Squeeze of lube, Jensen slicking his cock, slow, slick fisting, and Jared tilts his head back, angles his tongue up into Jensen's mouth, swirls inside. The ropes are still underneath his body, haphazard, a few knots pushing into his back as Jensen grabs his hips and slides inside him, one quick thrust that fills him, no room for breath or thought or anything else. 

Here, hard and fast against the dining room table, no give, no quarter as Jensen drives into him, kissing deep, hands moving, molding all over Jared's body. "You are," Jensen breathes, rocking into him, "so amazing."

Jared sinks his fingertips into Jensen's ass, body clinging, rolling with the rhythm, lets Jensen take him just the way he wants. And _God_ , he feels so _good_ filling Jared up, driving so deep, slow and steady, measured thrusts that push into that sweet spot, still giving to Jared even as he takes, fingertips raking over skin, digging into his hips. They're slick with sweat, with Jared's come, bodies sticking, sliding, bellies and chests flexing as they move as one. And what's amazing is how Jensen wants this, wants _Jared_ , how it means so much to him that Jared wants him back. Jared shoves into the thrusts, bites down against Jensen's lower lip, and sucks it into his mouth.

They keep moving, kissing, until Jensen stiffens, pulsing inside Jared, and Jared wriggles his hips, draws out the pleasure for him until Jensen collapses against Jared’s chest, panting. Jensen winds one set of fingers into the rope still tied around Jared’s neck, the other set stroking through Jared’s hair. Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s bare back, settles them against the base of Jensen’s spine, and sighs out, contented.

“Next time we do this…” Jared starts.

Jensen lifts his head slowly, meets Jared’s eyes. “Next time? 

“Yeah.” Jared nods. “I was just thinking, next time we do this you should take some pictures… you know, so I can see.”

“ _Pictures_?”

“Or… you know…” Jared glances down, feels his face flush. “Maybe we could…tape it.”

Jensen’s eyes go wide. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, and Jared wonders if maybe that’s too weird for Jensen—though it’s difficult to imagine much that’s too weird for Jensen.

“You’re serious?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah.”

And then Jensen smiles. “Have I mentioned before how I love you?” 

“Maybe once or twice,” Jared grins.

“And not just for that.” Jensen kisses him, slow and deep, palms pressed against Jared’s chest.

“I know,” Jared whispers.

It’s a long time before they get up from the table.

  
  



End file.
